Death Note 2: Andrew's Story
by AttackOnRWBYTailOnline
Summary: 30 years after the Kira incident, a young student named Andrew stumbled upon the Death Note. He is greeted by a Shinigami named Ryuk, and learns the truth of his world, and the power of the notebook. He continues Kira's work, but he's... different. He uses his own sick, twisted, beliefs to try and create a world in his own image. He brings the world into an entirely new hell.
1. Chapter 1: First Blood

"The human whose name is written in this book shall die," Andrew pondered as he stared at the writing in the black notebook on his desk. He glanced at the white writing on the cover of the notebook: "Death Note," it was called. "Huh. Quite an interesting joke, I'll give him that," he said as he turned off his desk lamp and jumped into bed. He shut his eyes and waited for the bliss of sleep. However, it never came. It had been 4 hours of lying in bed and waiting, when he jumped up and screamed, "AGH! WHY CAN'T I GET ANY SLEEP?!" Without him even getting near it, his desk lamp turned on to reveal the notebook open with a pen that seemed to be made of bones on top of it, calling to him, beckoning him to write someone's name. He blew it off and went downstairs to get some milk.

He opened the refrigerator and poured himself a tall glass of milk. A whooshing sound was heard, and Andrew, in shock, dropped his glass. Appearing in front of him, was something so terrifying, he couldn't move. A mysterious creature twice the size of the average human and the shape of a human stood before him. It's skin was black as night, and had the pale white face of a demon. It stood with black spiked hair, gigantic, evil wings and neo-gothic clothing as it bared it's razor-sharp teeth. Andrew began to scream, but was quickly silenced by the creature. It quietly whispered "Hello. My name is Ryuk." And with that, Andrew passed out.

When he came to, he was lying in his bed, thinking it was all a dream. Then Ryuk came down from the ceiling and muttered "Good morning." Andrew then began questioning the creature after realizing that if it wanted to kill him, it would've done so already. He discovered that the Shinigami(Gods of Death) do exist and that the notebook really does work. He still wasn't sure. "Well, Ryuk, how can I know it works…for sure?"

"Easy one: write a name." Ryuk said in a very convincing voice.

"I was afraid that you would say that." Andrew crossed over to his dresser, picked up the notebook, and grabbed a pen. He recited to himself, "'The human whose name is written in this book shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.' Is that all, Ryuk?"

"Sounds right."

"I guess I could kill my neighbor. He's always making fun of the minorities around here, so nobody will miss him."

"Good. Wait, before you write a name…"

"What is it, Ryuk?"

"Could I have an apple?"

"You like apples?"

"Yes of course! Human apples are so…JUICY. To us, they're just like drugs for you humans, but without the side effects."

"Ok… I'll get you one after I write this." Andrew then took the pen, and wrote:

"James Foster, Traffic Accident"

"While crudely making fun of children in the street, he doesn't see a large pickup truck speeding straight for him, and is hit and killed at exactly 5:00pm on July 21st, 2014"

"I'm praying that this doesn't work. Let's go get you that apple."

The next day, Andrew leaves his house at 4:55pm with Ryuk by his side as they sit on the porch eating apples. "Hey Ryuk, can other people see or hear you?" Andrew asked curiously.

"Only if they touch the notebook, so as long as it's still in your room, we'll be fine."

"But can they see the apple you're eating?"

"Uh-oh. I'll stop for now."

"Oh, it's 4:59, we better start watching," Andrew said, leaning against his porch. As if on cue, Mr. Foster walked out of his house, ran into the street and began making racist comments. Andrew heard a loud honk, and as the minute changed, a large pickup truck turns the corner and takes Mr. Foster's life.

Andrew stood in shock and fear of the power he's stumbled upon. He looks at Ryuk, who has a simple smile of satisfaction on his face. Andrew leaned over the railing and vomited as he realized what horrors await him.


	2. Chapter 2: Ideas

Andrew sat on his bed, shaking and trying not to cry. "Geez, I thought you wanted this guy dead," Ryuk said. A long pause of silence. "Andrew?" Andrew began to laugh quietly, getting louder and louder until it was a cacophony of evil laughter. "RYUK," Andrew screamed. "I have a plan. This world… it's worthless to me. I can't get good grades, no matter what I do. Nobody likes me, for whatever reason. I'll cleanse this world of filth like them. They will burn in hell where they belong."

"Uh…" Ryuk said, in shock.

"What's wrong Ryuk? Mad that you never did this yourself?"

"No, it's just that… well, how old are you?"

"17, why?"

"Ok, so you don't know. About 30 years ago, I dropped my death note. A kid about your age picked it up."

"Who is it? I might have to kill him…"

"Light Yagami. But you might know him better as Kira."

Andrew stared at Ryuk. He then broke down and cried. His mind was split in two: Kira V2 and Andrew. Mixed emotions flowed through his head. If it kept going like this, he was going to explode. After a vigorous 3 hours of screaming and trembling, he got up and said, "I'll do it."

"Huh?"

"Andrew, the person I was, is dead. I am Kira. Kira 2.0."

"Alright, I'll tell you what I said to Kira 1. I'm not on your side, nor on the police's side. But trust me, they WILL catch you. They caught and killed Kira 1."

"Yes, but I'm different. Come, Ryuk, we have work to do." Andrew began to go on his laptop and look up criminal names, and began writing.

2 weeks later, a call is made at the Japanese NPA headquarters. "Yes, Hello?"

"I need to speak with N. Now."

"I'm sorry, but I can't jus-"

"DO IT."

"AH! Ok, ok, jesus…"

"Chief Branson? Hello."

"Is it really you?"

"Of course."

"Good. It's happening again. Kira. AGAIN."

Near stood up and dropped the phone. He realized what was going on, and yelled, "Alright everyone! We're going to Japan!"

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3: Near & Far

div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 7.5451in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 7.5451in;"  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Near hung up the phone. "Near, what are you talking about," an officer at the American FBI asked./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Agent Johnson, we're heading to Japan."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""But sir, why?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No time to explain."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Sir, what the hell is going on," another officer asked./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"A teenager that somewhat resembles Near walks into the room. He is, as always, wearing a black, long-sleeved pajama shirt, neon green sweatpants, and no shoes. He stares at the officer with his dark black hair and striking red eyes and says, "Stevens, you should know by now not to talk to my father like that."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yes, sir," said Agent Stevens./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Near got up and walked to the teenager. "Frankie, please do not defend me," Near whispered to his son./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Only if you stop calling me by my real name. I joined the FBI to help you. You made me come up with a stupid nickname. At least use it for once, dad."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Then call me by mine."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Fine. I heard the entire call."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So you know about…?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yeah."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So will you help me?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Of course. You're always telling me that story, so it seems like it's time for you to really train the next-generation's super detective."br / /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Okay, then! The Special Provisions for Kira will be-"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Agent Stevens loudly screamed, "EXCUSE ME SIR, BUT DID YOU SAY KIRA?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yes, Kira is striking again. That's right, you were here for the first Kira case."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Near, I respectively request not to be on this case. I'm not going through that again."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"After a long pause, Near quietly says, "You have a larger family to care for, so I will grant your request. You may also retire from the FBI a week early, if you wish. You're the second hardest working agent, and you deserve to be with your family, considering what's going on."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Agent Stevens began to cry. "Thank you, sir. Good luck with Kira v2." And with that, he saluted Near, and took his leave./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Near quietly said to himself, "Goodbye, old friend."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Dad, er- 'Near' shall we get to work?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Of course, Far. The Special Provisions for Kira taskforce will be started up again. There will be 15 of us, including Far and myself. Johnson, will you risk your life for this case?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yes, sir!"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Good. Now I'd also like-"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Nearly everyone in the room got up and left./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Huh. This could be an issue," said Near./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So, It'll be Me, Near, Far, and Ryuga."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""How come everyone left?" said Ryuga./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Far stepped up and said, "They're afraid to die. If Kira learns our names and faces, he could kill us."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Don't care. I'll do it."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Near grabbed the phone and said, "All right, then. SPK 2.0 has been formed. I'll call the NPA."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Johnson exclaimed, "This is so exciting! My first REAL case!"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Don't get too excited. Some of us probably won't make it back."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""This is going to be great!"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""*Sigh* He's still just a kid."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Near said, "Please be quiet, I'm on the phone." Near then heard a voice on the phone. "Yes, hello?" Near said./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Hello, Near."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Chief Motsuda."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Hello again."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I have good news, and bad news."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""…go ahead."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""We have a new SPK to help you, but it's four people."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""…more than enough. Get tickets to Japan as soon as you can. We have a LOT of work to do."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Near hangs up the phone and walks over to the other three. "Well, everyone. Welcome to the SPK."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"emstrongTo be continued…/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"- Author's Note -/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Last night, I got some responses to this piece of work. It's my first FanFic, so I'm actually kind of excited to see that people like it. Anyway, so how do you like the idea of Motsuda as Chief of Police? Or Near's son, Far? Leave a review, so I know how to make this better! /p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
